


Don’t Say Goodnight

by alistoney



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Drinking Games, F/M, Fluff, Frat Parties, Getting Together, M/M, Pining, Recreational Drinking, Sharing a Bed, Sort Of, frat!alec, frat!jace, oblivious idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:53:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23616286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alistoney/pseuds/alistoney
Summary: This would’ve been so much easier if Magnus had just fucked Alec and gotten it out of his system. But Alec is Alec. Magnus has the suspicion that even if they had slept together that first night, he’d have ended up where he is right now.Or Clary takes Magnus to a frat party. He meets Alec Lightwood.
Relationships: Alec Lightwood & Isabelle Lightwood, Alec Lightwood & Jace Wayland, Clary Fray & Alec Lightwood, Clary Fray/Jace Wayland, Magnus Bane & Clary Fray, Magnus Bane & Isabelle Lightwood, Magnus Bane & Ragnor Fell & Catarina Loss, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 105
Kudos: 595





	Don’t Say Goodnight

**Author's Note:**

> This is all the Malec Discord’s fault 
> 
> Thank you to my lovely betas Daray and AceonIce <3

“I can’t believe you’re dating a frat boy.” 

Magnus finishes applying lipstick to Clary’s lips and steps back to admire his work. He’d given her a subtle smokey eye that brought out the color of her eyes, and a touch of glitter on her cheekbones. 

“He’s sweet,” Clary protests, getting up from the bed and grabbing her jacket, “he came to my art show.” 

Magnus doesn’t completely buy the sweet frat boy idea, but Clary had started seeing Jace about a month ago and Magnus can see that she’s obviously happy. He guesses he’ll reserve judgement. 

He dabs a bit of the glitter onto the corners of his own eyes before turning to Clary, arms spread wide.

“Well, I guess I’m about to see for myself.” 

Jace had invited Clary to one of his frat parties at Idris U. Clary hadn’t wanted to go alone, and Magnus wasn’t about to turn down an excuse to dress up. Idris’ parties were known to be a good time. 

***

When they make it to the house, they’re stopped at the door by a boy wearing a baseball cap and t-shirt. 

“You on the list?” 

“Um, yes,” Clary says, glancing at Magnus. 

“Name?” 

“Clary Fray.” 

The boy’s serious look morphs quickly into a smile. 

“You’re Jace’s girl,” he says, holding out a hand for her to shake, “nice to meet ya.” 

Clary laughs and takes his hand, shaking it, before they enter the house. 

Inside, the bass that they could hear from outside is so loud Magnus can feel it in his chest. 

“Come on,” Clary says, grabbing Magnus’ wrist and leading him to the kitchen. 

They grab cups of punch that Magnus almost refuses to drink after the first sip because it’s absolutely horrid, but ultimately decides it’s at least alcoholic, and then venture out in search of Jace. 

It turns out he’s not hard to find. He’s the heart of the party, really. He’s standing on a table in the center of the living room, dancing while also seeming to be uncontrollably laughing. 

He stills, face lighting up when he spots Magnus and Clary near the table. It makes sense he’s what Clary would be drawn to. Loud, easy on the eyes, and able to easily draw people to him. He’s just like her. 

“Clary!” 

He hops off the table and makes a beeline for them, arm going around Clary’s waist, pressing a sloppy kiss to her cheek. Clary giggles and leans into his side.

“Hey.” 

“Hi,” Jace replies, his entire face going soft when he meets her eyes, “you look pretty.”

Oh god, they were disgustingly cute and Magnus had seen them interact for all of two seconds. 

Clary laughs, “That’s all thanks to my friend, Magnus,” she waves a hand in Magnus’ direction, “he dressed me up tonight.” 

“Hey man,” Jace says, patting Magnus’ shoulder. Magnus watches him look him over for a long second. His easy smile turns mischievous when he looks back at Clary. 

“Has he met Alec and Izzy yet?” 

Clary shakes her head and Jace’s smile grows wider. When Magnus raises an eyebrow questioningly Clary smiles at him.

“Jace’s siblings. They’re great. You’ll love them.” 

As if on cue, two people walk up to their little group and Magnus’ eyes widen when he sees them. 

They’re both gorgeous. The girl has long dark hair that cascades down her back and she’s wearing a red crop top that is absolutely stunning on her. 

When Magnus’ eyes land on the boy standing next to her, his breath gets caught in his throat. He’s wearing a tank top with a neckline lower than should be appropriate and he’s taller than Magnus by a couple of inches. He has the same dark hair as the girl, but it falls over his forehead softly, and when Magnus makes eye contact with him, he finds that his eyes seem to twinkle under the lights of the party. He’s _hot as fuck_.

He’s not dressed to stand out like the girl is, but Magnus can’t seem to look away from him. 

“Well hello there,” he says, voice coming out deeper than he’d intended. He has to clear his throat when the girl grins and Jace looks like he’s holding back a laugh. 

The girl steps forwards, still looking delighted and Magnus can’t help but smile back even though he’s sure she’s laughing _at_ him. 

“I’m Isabelle,” she says smoothly, and then points over her shoulder at the boy, whose cheeks seem to have gone slightly red, “and this is my brother, Alec.” 

Alec holds up a hand and smiles sheepishly at Magnus. 

“Hey.” 

“I’m Magnus,” Magnus replies, eyes not leaving Alec’s, “pleasure to make your acquaintance.” 

Alec snorts at the phrasing and Magnus holds back a laugh. He doesn’t fail to notice the way Alec’s gaze seems to linger on him. 

_Good_ . _It’s mutual then._

“Nice to meet you too,” Alec says, rolling his eyes when Izzy not so subtly pulls Jace and Clary away from the two of them.

“You get a drink?” Alec asks once they’ve left, all snickering into their hands like children. 

Magnus holds up his still full cup of punch. He doesn’t comment on how it’s horrendous. He’s not sure Alec would appreciate Magnus calling his alcohol disgusting. 

Alec makes a horrified face and grabs the cup from his hand.

“Don’t tell me you drank the punch,” he says, squinting into the cup, “I’m pretty sure Simon and Raj made it. Don’t subject yourself to that.” 

Magnus huffs a laugh and doesn’t even try to take the cup back. Not like he was going to finish it anyway.

“Good to know I wasn’t the only one that thought it was horrible.” 

Alec drops the cup onto one of the tables and beckons Magnus to follow him. 

“Come on, I'll get you actual drinkable beer.” 

***

Magnus eventually loses Alec to the crowd and befriends a group of extremely drunk girls who drag him out to dance. Then Isabelle finds him and he gets engaged in a very long and serious conversation about gender norms that he absolutely wouldn’t have expected to have in the middle of a frat party.

They’re interrupted when Clary bounds up to them and tugs on Izzy’s arm.

“Izzy! Alec challenged me to beer pong, I need your help. I can’t let that tall son of a bitch win.” 

She’s much drunker than when Magnus had last seen her, cheeks flushed and a buzzing energy surrounding her. 

Alec appears behind her, rolling his eyes.

“You accepting my challenge or what, Fray?” 

Clary looks to Izzy for confirmation about a partner and when Izzy nods Clary raises her chin, eyes narrowed.

“You’re on, tall ass motherfucker.”

Alec laughs and pats Clary’s head which just causes Clary to glare harder in retaliation. Magnus can’t hold back a smile. 

He’s startled when Alec turns to him. 

“I still need a partner,” he says, “you in?”

“Lead the way, Pretty Boy.” 

Alec crinkles his nose at the name and Magnus laughs as he follows him to the backyard where Clary and Izzy are already setting up the cups for a new game.

“I hope you plan on crushing them,” Magnus murmurs, leaning in to speak into Alec’s ear, “because I’m not holding back. 

“Big talk,” Alec replies. “You’ve obviously never seen my sister play.” 

Magnus raises an eyebrow and Alec smiles brightly back at him. 

“The only thing we’re going to be doing is getting drunk off our asses.” 

***

Alec isn’t wrong. 

Isabelle Lightwood is unfairly good at beer pong. While he and Alec try to hold their own, they end up losing horribly and, as Alec had aptly put it, _drunk off their asses_. 

Which is how Magnus ends up stumbling up the stairs of the frat house, fingers locked with Alec’s. He’s not sure how they got to this, but he’s definitely not opposed. Alec is pretty. Prettier than anyone Magnus has seen in a while. He wouldn’t mind getting his hands on that. 

“Hurry up Pretty Boy,” Magnus mutters as they haphazardly bump into the wall on the way up. 

Alec glares at Magnus over his shoulder, almost sending them stumbling again.

“Stop calling me that.”

Magnus rolls his eyes.

“Stop being so pretty then.” 

He stumbles on the last step, falling into the hard line of Alec’s back. He hums in appreciation. A _very nice back_.

Alec rights him and tugs him to the room at the end of the hall. Magnus _expects_ to be pushed against the wall and thoroughly made out with. 

Instead, he gets Alec bounding over to his bookcase, picking up multiple books and handing them to Magnus.

Magnus blinks at the pile in his arms before looking up at Alec. 

“Um, what?”

“Books,” Alec says unhelpfully. He’s just as drunk as Magnus, maybe even more so. And apparently drunk Alec Lightwood likes _books._

Magnus takes a deep breath to calm himself, trying to forget about being pushed up against any walls, since that obviously isn’t happening tonight. 

He makes his way to Alec’s bed and sits down, spreading out the books in front of him. 

There’s a book on Ancient Greece, a book that looks like it’s about Alexander the Great, and what looks like a book of sculptures.

“What are these?” 

“What I’ve been reading lately,” Alec answers.There’s a smile on his face that Magnus finds just slightly different from the ones he’d been seeing all night. “I’m minoring in classics.” 

Alec picks up the book of sculptures and goes off on a long tangent about Etruscan art that has Magnus smiling like an idiot. 

He shouldn’t be so fond of this boy already, but he’s such a lovely contradiction. Magnus can’t even be mad that he isn’t getting laid tonight. 

“You’re secretly a nerd,” Magnus says in awe. “A secret nerdy frat boy. Oh my god.”

Alec drops the book and looks at Magnus with furrowed brows.

“It’s not a secret,” he says deadpan, “and you know, the term frat has a negative connotation. We’re not all like what you see in movies.” 

Magnus can’t help but smile, making eye contact with Alec in the dim light of his bedroom, books strewn across his bed.

“I’m starting to see that.”

***

Magnus wakes to someone throwing his curtains open. Light streams in through his window and he groans loudly, stuffing his head under his pillow. He doesn’t care what time it is; it’s too early to be awake.

“Rise and shine!” Ragnor’s voice is much too cheery to be doing this for any reason except to ruin Magnus’ day. 

“Absolutely not,” Magnus says, peeking an eye open to glare, being assaulted by sunlight instead. He winces, retreating back under the covers and grumbling when Ragnor just laughs. _The bastard._

“You really do exist just to piss me off, don’t you?” His voice is muffled under the covers. 

“It comes naturally.” 

“You’re an asshole.” 

He hears Ragnor walk to his bedside and grabs tight to his covers in case Ragnor plans to rip them off . He wouldn’t put it past him. 

“An asshole who’s going to eat your pancakes if you don’t get up soon. Cat’s not going to make anymore.” 

Magnus groans and rolls over under the covers. He tries to weigh the pros and cons of pancakes versus sleep, but his brain hurts too much for logic. 

“By the way,” Ragnor says innocently, footsteps moving back towards the bedroom door. Magnus peeks his head out at him from under the covers suspiciously. 

“Who’s Pretty Boy?” 

Magnus stares at him, confused for a moment before it comes back to him. His eyes widen in horror.

“How—“ 

“You’ve got some texts,” Ragnor cuts him off, grinning maniacally. Magnus doesn’t know why he’s friends with the bastard. 

Magnus glares at his empty doorway for a moment before he grabs his phone from the bedside table. He groans when he sees the screen. He has several texts from Clary 

Biscuit: _Hope your hangover isn’t too bad. Thanks for coming out with me last night._

Biscuit: _Also. You and Alec huh?_

He answers the first and purposefully ignores the second. 

The next line of texts are from Alec 

Pretty Boy: _I really hope you’re not as hungover as I am because this sucks._

Pretty Boy: _remind me never to play beer pong with Izzy again_

Magnus smiles, imagining Alec lying in his bed in the same way he is. 

Magnus: _I feel like death_

Pretty Boy: _So same as me then. I was hoping you had a better fate._

Magnus: _Sorry to disappoint, darling_

Magnus presses on Alec’s contact, contemplating changing it. He lets his finger hover over the edit button but doesn’t push it, dropping the phone back onto the nightstand and sliding out of bed. 

Hopefully Ragnor hasn’t eaten all his pancakes yet.

***

It becomes a _thing_ after that. 

Magnus texts Alec at all hours of the day. About the most inane of things. He’ll send a photo of his breakfast, or the chairman on his shoulders, or something equally as ridiculous. 

Alec replies in kind with photos of him and his frat brothers, or him studying at the library, or even some with him and Izzy. So it isn’t surprising when Magnus gets a text from him that Thursday night.

Pretty Boy: _I have a proposition for you_

Magnus: _I’m listening_

Pretty Boy: _What would you say if I invited you to our party tomorrow night? I can put your name on the list_

Magnus bites his lip around a smile and promptly stops paying attention to the TV that he’d just turned on. 

Magnus: _I’d say that I’ll be there. But only if you promise to seduce me with books again._

Pretty Boy: _I thought we agreed to pretend that never happened_

Magnus: _I never agreed to anything_

Alec doesn’t reply for a long moment, long enough that Magnus almost goes back to watching his show. Just as he’s about to set his phone back down, two messages flash across the screen in quick succession.

Pretty Boy: _You’re going to be the death of me, Magnus Bane._

Pretty Boy: _I’ll see you tomorrow night x_

***

Magnus drops his hands onto Clary’s legs, draped over his thighs as she sketches in her notebook. 

“You free tonight?” 

“I could be,” she says distractedly, “depends on what you’re planning.” 

“Idris is having a party tonight.”

Clary sets her notebook down and looks at Magnus with knowing eyes. 

“Really?” 

“Yes?” Magnus says, slightly confused.

“Does this have anything to do with a certain Lightwood?” 

Clary winks with great exaggeration, making Magnus roll his eyes at her.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” 

Clary just smirks. 

“I have eyes, Magnus. I saw you two sneak upstairs at the last party. You were _not_ subtle.” 

Magnus laughs to himself at the memory. No one would ever believe what had really happened in Alec’s bedroom. He finds he doesn’t want to share it with anyone anyways. 

“Will you, or will you not, come with me?”

Clary laughs and Magnus swats her thigh in retaliation.

“Okay, okay. I’ll come with you.” 

***

“It just doesn’t make sense.” 

Magnus laughs and nods as he listens to a very drunk Izzy rant about her physics lab. He’s found that both of them are very passionate about the sciences and that getting Izzy drunk sends her on rants only a select few can truly understand. 

“They’re trying to equate a circuit to the nervous system. It just doesn’t work. It doesn’t. It’s bullshit.” 

“Perhaps _you_ should be teaching the class instead,” Magnus suggests, laughing again when Izzy stands tall and nods solemnly.

“I’d do such a damn good job.” 

“I have no doubts.” 

Izzy beams and then frowns at her empty cup. 

“Boo, I’m gonna go get another drink. You want anything?” 

Magnus declines, watching her expertly weave her way through the crowd towards the kitchen.As he lets his gaze roam over the rest of his fellow partygoers, he finds a flash of blonde hair and then Alec’s unmistakable tallness.

Jace is leaning in very close to Alec and waving his hands intensely. Magnus isn’t sure what he is ranting about but Alec does _not_ seem to be having it. Magnus hasn’t seen Alec since he got to the party at least an hour ago so he pushes off the wall, deciding to rescue Alec from Jace’s impassioned rant.

Jace sees him first and grins widely. 

“Speak of the devil,” he pats Alec on the shoulder, cackling, before he makes his way into the crowd.

Magnus watches him go, still laughing maniacally. 

“What was _that_?”

Alec just shrugs . It looks like he’s blushing.

“That’s just Jace being Jace. Ignore him.”

***

The party starts winding down around two in the morning and Magnus is getting ready to leave when a hand grabs his arm.

Izzy grins at him, eyebrows raised

“Where do you think you’re going?”

“Home?”

Izzy shakes her head, gesturing behind her where Jace is holding two six packs of beer and grinning.

“We’re going up to Jace’s room for the real party. You should join.” 

Magnus is intrigued and he isn’t tired just yet so he agrees, following Izzy and Jace up the same steps he and Alec had drunkenly made themselves up only last week.

Jace’s room is messier than Alec’s and when they step inside, Magnus finds Clary, Simon, and Alec already sitting on the floor. Alec is leaning on Jace’s bed lazily, his long legs stretched out onto the floor.He smiles brightly at Magnus when he sees him and pats the spot next to him, a seat Magnus eagerly takes as they decide to play Never have I ever. 

It starts off innocent enough; Simon says he’s never been arrested, Izzy says she’s never had stitches. 

But then Clary says something about a one night stand gone wrong that is pointedly directed at Magnus. Alec takes that as his cue to out Jace’s stash of weed, making Jace tackle him and diverting the game for a good twenty minutes. 

When they get to Magnus, he looks Clary straight in the eye and smirks.

“Never have I ever fucked a frat boy.” 

Jace cackles and Clary glares at him, taking a sip of her drink. 

Alec huffs from next to him and takes a sip of his drink as well. 

Magnus had been relatively sure Alec was into guys. The way he’d looked at Magnus when they first met was obvious. But having confirmation was nice.He turned to Alec and looked at him from under his eyelashes. 

“Good to know.”

***

Magnus stands in front of his mirror and looks over his outfit with a critical eye. It’s a simple enough ensemble, tight black skinny jeans paired with a sheer white shirt and his favorite necklace looped once around his neck. He contemplates himself for a second and then undoes another button on the shirt so his chest is on display all the way to his navel. He grins at his reflection. 

Magnus steps out into the living room and does a small spin to show off his outfit to Cat and Ragnor who are curled on the couch.

“How do I look?” 

“Beautiful as always,” Cat smiles. 

Ragnor smirks and leans back into the couch. Magnus is already glaring at him before he speaks. 

“Going to another frat party?”

“Maybe,” he answers begrudgingly. 

“Going to see your pretty boy?” 

Magnus glares when Cat laughs into her hand. _Traitor_. He’d thought she was on his side.

“Are you trying to get laid?” Ragnor asks. 

Magnus moves his glare to him. 

“No, I’m going to a party—” 

“To get laid.” 

Magnus scoffs and crosses his arms.

“Admit it, you want to climb that Lightwood boy like a tree,” Ragnor says.

“I’ll admit no such thing.”

He turns on his heel and grabs his phone from the counter, flipping his friends off over his shoulder when they keep teasing him as he walks out the door.He is not about to admit to going to these parties just to see Alec. Even if it _might_ be a little bit true. 

***

Once at the party, Magnus barely has time to get himself a beer before Alec finds him. 

He’s leaning against the wall watching Izzy and Jace having some sort of drinking contest across the room when Alec sidles up next to him. 

“Jace never learns,” he says in greeting. “Izzy’s gonna crush him.” 

Magnus laughs and leans a bit closer under the guise of being heard over the music. 

“They’re both a handful aren’t they?” 

Alec laughs, knocking his head against the wall and looking at Magnus from under his eyelashes in a move Magnus would have believed was on purpose if it wasn’t Alec who was doing it. 

“You don’t even know the half of it.” 

It’s supposed to be a complaint but Magnus can hear the fondness leaking into Alec’s words. He clearly loves them. 

“You know,” Alec says, “I only rushed to make sure Jace didn’t die.” 

Magnus raises his eyebrows in surprise. While Alec isn’t the stereotypical frat boy Magnus had assumed he’d be, he couldn’t quite picture him _not_ being one. 

“Do you regret joining?” 

Alec is shaking his head before Magnus has even finished the question. 

“These are my best friends. My brothers,” he gestures vaguely at the party where several of the boys are laughing and yelling at each other over the music. “I ended up loving it. Guess I’ve got Jace to thank for that.” 

Magnus smiles at this stupid, silly, _adorable_ boy who only joined a frat to keep his brother safe and ended up staying because he found even more people to love.

“You continue to surprise me, Alexander.”

Alec is close enough that he hears.One side of his lips quirks upwards.

“In good ways I hope.” 

_The best,_ Magnus thinks but can’t make himself say out loud. Alec is standing so close. Magnus can feel the heat radiating off of him. He’s not surprised to find that he wants to tug him in by the shirt and kiss him. 

It’s not a good idea though. Hooking up with a friend is never a good idea. 

Instead, Magnus grabs Alec’s wrist and tugs him into the crowd.

“Come on,” he says over his shoulder, trying to get the thought of kissing Alec out of his mind, “let’s dance.” 

Jace and Isabelle join them in the mass of bodies jumping to the beat of the song. After a while, Jace even manages to get Magnus onto the table. He tries to get Alec to come with him, but he adamantly refuses so Magnus watches him lean into Izzy and laugh while Magnus dances ridiculously on the table. 

He finds that he doesn’t care if he’s making a fool of himself as long as he’s making Alec laugh. 

***

They end up in the kitchen afterwards. Izzy found a guy to keep dancing with and Jace has been pulled only God knows where by one of the other boys, so it’s just Magnus and Alec. Alec rummages through the fridge before turning around triumphantly, holding two bottles of water.

“No alcohol?” Magnus teases, “I’d have thought that was the only thing in that fridge.” 

Alec rolls his eyes and hands one of the bottles to Magnus.

“Hydration is important.” 

Magnus hops onto the least sticky looking part of the counter and uncaps the bottle, taking a long sip. The water is refreshing and cools his heated skin from the inside out. Alec watches him while he leans against the table. 

“I was wondering,” he starts slowly, “if you wanted to get out of here.” 

Magnus knows he doesn’t mean it the way it sounds. He can’t help but tease him just a little bit though. Even if it does bring back the pesky thought of kissing Alec. 

“That’s very forward of you.”

The blush that tinges Alec’s cheeks is worth it. 

“I didn’t mean—“

Magnus huffs a laugh.

“I know. I’m kidding.”

Alec glares at him without any real heat. 

“What did you have in mind?”

Alec shrugs nonchalantly as if he doesn’t already have an idea in mind. 

“There’s a 24 hour diner downtown. I haven’t drank anything tonight. I could drive us there.” 

It sounds suspiciously like a date, but Magnus isn’t going to be the one to point it out. 

“Lucky for you, I’ve been craving a milkshake.” 

***

The diner is filled with a post-party gaggle of drunk college students when they get there. They’re led to a small booth in the corner that forces their legs to touch under the table. Alec grins brightly at him. He hooks his foot around Alec’s ankle and leaves it there. 

When the waitress comes to take their order they get fries to share. Magnus orders a chocolate milkshake. Alec orders a cotton candy milkshake and Magnus stares at him. 

“Cotton candy? Really?”

Alec narrows his eyes and points defensively at Magnus.

“It’s good.”

“It’s entirely sugar,” Magnus shoots back.

“Don’t judge me.” 

“I can and I will.” 

When they get their food, Alec tries to prove to him that his milkshake isn’t terrible. 

“Come on,” he urges, waving the glass in front of Magnus’ face, “just one sip.” 

Magnus pulls his own milkshake closer to himself and takes a pointed sip of it. 

“Absolutely not,” he tells Alec.

Alec pouts.

“Please? For me?” 

Magnus glares.

“Don’t play dirty.” 

Alec’s pout slowly transforms to a smirk and Magnus braces himself for whatever he’s about to do next.

“I can play way dirtier than that.” 

Magnus doesn’t expect Alec to lunge at him across the table. He yelps as Alec grabs his face, forcing him to try the milkshake. 

“Asshole,” Magnus accuses, throwing a fry at him in retaliation. He refuses to admit that the milkshake actually tastes pretty good.

Alec’s hair is mussed from their short scuffle when he sits back in his seat and Magnus gets distracted by the way the moonlight makes the side of his face seem to glow. 

He’s suddenly aware that he’s never seen Alec in the daylight. 

“You know,” he says before stopping himself.

Alec drops his head into his hands, elbows resting on the table, and looks at Magnus with an easy smile. 

“What?”

“We _could_ hang out when the sun is actually up for once.” 

Alec’s smile blooms into something bright.

“How about next weekend?”

***

Magnus does not expect Alec to show up on his doorstep with a picnic basket and blanket. 

He’s in dark jeans and a regular white t-shirt, Snapback sitting backwards on his head, yet he somehow looks beautifully soft, haloed by the afternoon sun. Magnus might like it even more than the moonlight.

“Hey.” 

“Hi,” he holds the door open to let Alec in and then moves to find his shoes. “We’re going on a picnic?” 

Magnus smiles at the faint pink on Alec’s cheeks as he shrugs, looking a little sheepish. . 

“Prospect Park is nearby. I thought we could walk over.”

He looks endearingly nervous, standing in the entryway and it makes something inside of Magnus sing. 

“Sounds perfect,” he says, delighting in Alec’s answering smile, “in fact, I have some cupcakes in the fridge. We can bring them for dessert.”

*** 

It’s not a long walk to Prospect Park and Magnus wishes it lasted longer. Alec walks close to him on the sidewalk, their sides brushing every so often. Alec smiles down at him each time and Magnus has the urge to grab his hand every single time without fail. 

The park is full of people, as it always is on a Saturday afternoon, but they find an empty spot under a large oak tree. There’s children playing nearby and the sounds of chatter and laughter makes Magnus smile as Alec starts pulling things out of his picnic basket. 

First a tupperware full of fruits, followed by sandwiches, and then a giant container of pasta.Alec goes to open the pasta container and Magnus is hit with the mouthwatering smell. He raises one eyebrow at Alec questioningly. 

“You made all this?” 

Alec chuckles and runs a hand through his hair, sending his hat askew on his head. Magnus almost reaches out to fix it before Alec does so himself. 

“It wasn’t just me,” he replies, “the boys helped. Especially Jace. He loves cooking.” 

Magnus presses his lips together and tries to imagine the boys he always sees drunk off their asses at frat parties, in the kitchen making pasta and sandwiches. It’s a ridiculous image and yet it makes sense with what he’s seen of them. It’s actually rather cute. 

Alec was right that first day when he’d told Magnus they weren’t all a stereotype. 

Alec takes out paper plates and they both pile on pasta and sandwiches. They eat while watching the world around them. Alec doesn’t try to fill the silence with any meaningless conversation which Magnus finds calming rather than suffocating. He’d usually be desperate to fill silence with some sort of chatter, but sitting here with Alec, he doesn’t feel the need. Alec smiles over at him every so often and Magnus can’t help but smile back. 

“So,” Alec says eventually, “how does hanging out in the daylight measure up?”

Magnus considers the question for a moment. He studies Alec, leaned back on his hands, face raised to the sky, his eyes a shade lighter under the sun. 

“I like it,” he answers simply and honestly. 

Alec lies back on the blanket and Magnus follows suit. 

“I like it too,” Alec says quietly. 

At this new angle, Magnus notices a book peeking out of the picnic blanket and picks it up. 

“Medea,” he says, biting his lip and looking sideways at Alec.

“Yeah, I was reading it before I came over.” 

Magnus flips to the front of the book and reads the first paragraph of the preface. 

“For your minor?” 

Alec shakes his head.

“Nah. Mostly just for fun, though I don’t doubt that it might eventually end up on one of my reading lists one day.”

Magnus smiles. He really is a nerd, just like Magnus had told him that first day they’d met. A beautiful, wonderful nerd. 

“Will you tell me about it?”

Alec lights up at the question and immediately launches into a detailed description of the book. Magnus turns his head and watches him talk. He realizes belatedly that he wouldn’t mind doing this again. Possibly as many times as Alec would let him. 

He also finds that he wouldn’t mind if Alec turned his head and kissed him right now. 

He’s wondered from the day he met Alec what he tastes like, but this is different. This isn’t just attraction. Magnus enjoys spending time with Alec. Likes all the things that make him unique. The way he always smiles when Magnus is nearby. If Alec were to ask him on a date, Magnus wouldn’t dream of saying no. 

***

Now Magnus has a dilemma. Yes, he wants to fuck Alec Lightwood. But he _also_ wants to cuddle him and go on stupidly romantic dates and hold his hand. 

Alec, dressed in a short sleeved button up with none of the buttons actually done up, laughing with Raj and Underhill across the room is doing nothing to help Magnus’ problem. 

He downs the rest of his disgusting punch and glares at the ceiling. Why did he have to go and develop _feelings_?This would’ve been so much easier if Magnus had just fucked Alec and gotten it out of his system. But Alec is Alec. Magnus has the suspicion that even if they had slept together that first night, he’d have ended up where he is right now. 

Alec spots Magnus across the room and strides over with a grin. He’s a bit unstable, stumbling and catching himself on Magnus’ shoulder.

“You’re here!”

“I am,” Magnus agrees. 

He doesn’t let his gaze drop lower to where Alec’s shirt hangs open, his chest flushed and sweaty from the heat of the party. He absolutely doesn’t do that. 

Alec thrusts his cup into Magnus hand and looks at him with very serious eyes.

“Drink it,” he says, “Iz and Clary made it. It’s so good. But also gets you drunk very fast. Be warned.”

 _So that’s why he’s so drunk already._ Magnus laughs and brings the glass up for an imaginary toast. 

It’s always more fun if you match your friend’s drunkness. 

***

Magnus doesn’t remember how he and Alec made it to the dance floor, how he ended up drunk in the middle of a dance circle, but he’s laughing and hiding his face in Alec’s neck as he’s pushed back into the throng of people.

Alec’s arm has wrapped around his waist, pressing them chest to sweaty chest. 

Magnus pulls away from Alec’s neck and looks up to meet his eyes. He finds Alec’s pupils blown and eyes dark. Magnus swallows and doesn’t pull away.

“That was hot.” 

“You’re too easy,” Magnus murmurs back. His fingers have found their way to the hair at the nape of Alec’s neck.

“Only for you,” Alec answers, dipping his head just a touch so he can whisper it against Magnus’ lips. 

Magnus only has so much self control. The heady feeling of Alec all around him makes his already compromised decisions skills even worse. So he leans up, pressing their lips together firmly. 

Alec groans and hauls Magnus closer by the waist, his other hand sliding between their chests and smoothing up Magnus’ shirt. He unbuttons Magnus’ top button and touches the bare skin of Magnus’ chest, fingers leaving trails of heat in their wake. 

“Alexander—“ Magnus breathes into Alec’s mouth. 

Alec just makes a noise low in his throat in response. He steps backwards, dragging Magnus with him out of the throng of people on the dance floor without disconnecting their lips. 

Magnus gasps when his back hits the wall, pulling away from Alec’s lips. 

Alec cups the back of his head and smiles softly.

“I’ve got you.”

He quickly unbuttons the rest of Magnus’ shirt with one hand murmuring in his ear as he does so.

“Want you,” he whispers, “wanted you since that first night.”

Magnus can’t help but huff a laugh, even as Alec presses a sloppy kiss to his throat.

“When you handed me your entire book collection?” 

Alec doesn’t pull away, but he groans into Magnus’ neck.

“Stop bringing that up.”

Magnus meets his eyes.

“Make me.” 

He watches Alec’s eyes flash at the challenge and grins when Alec presses flush against him and kisses him hard.

“For fucks sake,” Jace’s voice cuts them off, “get a room.”

Alec pulls away from Magnus to look at Jace over his shoulder. He grabs Magnus’ hand, interlocking their fingers and tugging him away from the wall.

“Maybe we will.” 

Jace laughs and winks at Magnus as they make their way drunkenly up the stairs. 

It’s a familiar feeling, the way Magnus pushes Alec’s back when he almost falls over, sending them careening into the wall. They’re both giggling by the time they make it to the room. 

This time, Magnus pushes Alec into the door as soon as it’s closed.Alec laughs, leaning down to reconnect their lips in a searing kiss. He distractedly pushes at Magnus shirt, trying to get it off his shoulders and whining into his mouth when it won’t come off.

Magnus huffs, stepping back and pulling it off, ridding Alec of his shirt as well. Alec watches him through lidded eyes as he throws both their shirts across the room. 

“Straight to business,” he murmurs when Magnus steps back into his space.

Magnus rolls his eyes and bites the skin behind Alec’s ear gently.

“There is absolutely nothing straight about this.” 

Alec laughs, bright and joyful, and Magnus hides his smile in his hair. He goes back to mouthing at Alec’s neck, grinning when he finds a spot that has Alec gasping his name.

“Like that, do you?”

Alec just tightens his fingers in Magnus’ hair so Magnus bites down, relishing in the groan it gets out of him. Alec’s other hand moves almost absentmindedly, sweeping up Magnus’ back and over his ribs, down his chest. 

“Bed,” he whispers frantically, “c’mon Magnus, bed.” 

He pushes at Magnus’ chest and Magnus spins them in one quick movement, landing on the bed, straddling Alec underneath him.

“Yes,” Alec hisses, arching up for another open mouthed kiss that sends fire into Magnus’ veins. 

His fingers land on Magnus' belt and Magnus freezes. He feels like someone has poured a bucket of cold water over his head. If they do this, there’s no going back. Magnus doesn’t want to just be a drunk hook up for Alec. He _can’t_ be.

“Wait,” he whispers.

Alec had already moved his hands away when Magnus had frozen, but now he sits up, eyes wide and worried.

“What’s wrong?” He asks, breathless in a way that makes Magnus want to kiss him again. “Do you not want to?”

Magnus is shaking his head before he can stop himself. 

“Of course I do,” he says honestly, “but not like this. We’re both way too drunk to make rational decisions right now.” 

Alec searches Magnus’ eyes a moment before he nods slowly. 

“Okay.”

Magnus makes to get off the bed and look for his shirt but Alec’s hand on his wrist stops him.

“Wait. Don’t go.”

“Alexander—“

Alec smiles softly at him. He doesn’t look angry about essentially being cockblocked.“Stay. We don’t have to do anything, but I’d like it if you stayed.”

Magnus looks at him skeptically, no shirt, cheeks still flushed from exertion, hair a mess from Magnus’ fingers. Magnus doesn’t believe for a second he’d be able to resist that if he stayed.

“I’ll put up a pillow wall, so I don’t jump you in the middle of the night.” 

Magnus laughs and rolls his eyes.

“You’re an idiot.”

Alec just grins, moving his hand from Magnus’ wrist to his hand, and twining their fingers.

“Will you stay?”

Magnus can’t say no to him. 

“Okay.”

***

The next morning Magnus wakes up to Alec throwing a shirt at his face.

“Hey!”

“Would you rather go down to breakfast shirtless?” Alec asks, hands on his hips, a smile playing on his lips. 

Magnus glares and pulls the shirt over his head. The fabric is soft and worn, probably an old shirt of Alec’s. It smells like him. Magnus’ glare transforms to a smile.

They don’t talk about what happened the night before as they get dressed and Alec makes the bed. Magnus is grateful it hasn’t made things awkward between thm.

As they make their way downstairs the sound of clattering pans and plates can be heard from the kitchen along with laughter and yelling.The sounds quiet when he and Alec step into the kitchen. All the boys in the kitchen turn to look at them.

Jace turns from the stove holding a pan of eggs and smirking evilly. 

“Well—“

He cuts himself off when Alec shakes his head subtly and his smirk changes to an easy grin.

“Eggs?” He asks, holding the pan out to Magnus. 

Magnus isn’t sure what exactly Alec had conveyed to Jace through that head shake but he doesn’t say anything about Magnus’ presence and none of the other boys do either. 

Alec explains over their breakfast, complete with pancakes, bacon, and eggs that the boys usually spend the morning after a party watching Sunday morning reruns before they attempt to clean anything. 

He tells Magnus he can stay for reruns and Magnus can’t find it in himself to say no.He and Alec end up pressed together on a one person seat while the other boys take up te old couch and the floor in front of the TV. 

Magnus is practically in Alec’s lap, but he finds that it’s rather comfortable. He lets Alec take his hand and play with his rings, sliding them on and off his fingers, and twisting them idly. 

It’s soothing and Magnus is lulled into a lovely sense of calm, the TV muted background sound. He’s almost dozed off when Alec laughs, the sound reverberating against Magnus’ ear where it’s pressed to Alec’s chest.

He turns his head to look up at Alec and finds him looking down at him already.

“You falling asleep on me?” Alec asks.

Magnus presses their foreheads together lightly.

“You’re comfy.”

Alec laughs softly, tightening his hold on Magnus.

“I try.”

Alec doesn’t pull away, his eyelashes brushing Magnus’ cheek as he blinks. He’s _right_ there. And God, now that Magnus knows what it feels like to kiss him, it’s hard not to just do it.

“I want to kiss you,” he tells Alec quietly.

“Why don’t you?”

“I don’t know.”

Alec pulls away with a sigh and untangles their fingers.

“We should talk.”

***

Magnus follows Alec outside onto the porch. The front yard is a mess of red solo cups and trash. He sees Alec scrunch his nose up at the mess before he sits down on the porch swing, patting the spot next to him. 

Magnus sits down gingerly, aware of the small amount of space between their bodies. They don’t say anything for a long moment. 

It’s tense in a way it’s never been with Alec. Magnus wishes they could go back to the way things were. And yet, if he were to go back, he knows he’d still decide to kiss Alec. 

Magnus sneaks a sideways glance at Alec and finds that he’s fiddling nervously with his fingers, staring out at the mess of the yard. 

“That’s going to be a bitch to clean up, isn't it,” Magnus says, trying to lighten the mood. 

“I don’t regret it,” Alec says suddenly, instead of replying. 

Magnus turns to face him.

“What?”

Alec closes his eyes and lets out a breath.

“Kissing you, I don’t regret it.” 

It seems like he holds his breath after he says it. He’s watching Magnus with wide eyes, as if he’s challenging Magnus and yet has absolutely no clue what he’s going to say. 

“I don’t regret it either.” 

Alec still looks like he’s holding his breath. Magnus watches him lick his lips and drop his gaze down to Magnus’ lips. It sends warmth searing through his chest.

“Does that mean you’ll let me do it again?”

He’s so close. They’d somehow closed the space between them without Magnus having noticed and he can feel Alec’s steady breath on his cheek. He very nearly says yes and just surges forwards to close the distance. But he needs to make sure this isn’t a one time thing. That this isn’t just about sex. 

“On one condition,” Magnus whispers.

“Anything,” Alec whispers back. 

“You let me take you out on a date.”

Happiness unfurls in Magnus’ chest when Alec’s lips turn up into a bright smile. 

“You mean that?” 

Magnus scoffs, hitting Alec’s shoulder lightly. _How could he not know?_

“Yes I mean it, you idiot. I _like_ you. Not just as some hook up. I like _you._ ”

Alec bites his lip and looks at Magnus through thick eyelashes but doesn’t say anything, so Magnus keeps talking. Every thought he’s had about Alec comes spilling out of him now that he isn’t holding it back. He grins at Alec and scoots closer, flicking the brim of his Snapback, making it cover his eyes.

“I like your stupid frat hat.” 

Alec rolls his eyes and takes off the hat, glaring playfully at Magnus.

“I like how you surprised me the first time we met because you spent hours in your room telling me about books and how you can’t fucking shut up about Ancient Greece.” 

Alec scoffs but Magnus can tell he’s holding back a smile. 

“I like how you love your siblings and how when you smile, it makes your eyes shine.” 

He looks up and finds a soft smile on Alec’s lips. 

“Yeah, just like that,” he whispers and watches as the smile blooms into something wider and even more beautiful. 

“I like that you’re so honest, that you say exactly what you think,” Magnus takes Alec’s hand and twines their fingers together, “I like the way you look at me.” 

Alec looks down at their hands and then back up into Magnus’ eyes. 

“How do I look at you?” 

“Like I mean something to you.”

Alec brings Magnus’ hand up to his mouth and brushes his lips over the knuckles. Magnus has to hold back a gasp.

“It’s because you do,” he murmurs into Magnus’ skin.

Magnus doesn’t wait another second.He surges forward, one hand reaching for Alec’s neck and the other in the front of his shirt, pulling him in for a kiss. Alec’s smiling when their mouths meet and Magnus can’t help but laugh happily into his lips. 

The kiss doesn’t last long because the window is pulled open and they’re met when a chorus of cheers from the boys inside.

“It’s about time!”

Alec pulls away from Magnus’ lips but keeps an arm around his waist as he glares at the boys through the window.

“Shut the fuck up, Jace.”

“Get it bro!” Jace yells back and then cackles. 

Alec retaliates by ignoring all of them and pulling Magnus back into a kiss. Magnus can’t even be mad that they were eavesdropping. Not if he keeps getting to kiss Alec.

***

“Shall we?”

Magnus holds out an arm for Clary to link hers into, and grins. They walk up to Raj who seems to be the bouncer for today and he smiles widely at them. Without saying anything, he pushes the door open, the thumping bass streaming out into the yard. 

“Lightwood,” he calls into the house, grinning mischievously, “your boyfriend is here!”

Magnus rolls his eyes at Raj and steps into the party, refusing to make any eye contact with the people waiting behind them. Raj laughs behind them as the door swings closed again. 

To Magnus’ surprise, Alec is standing in front of him, grinning wide. 

“Hey you,” he says, yelling to be heard above the music. “Heard my boyfriend was here.” 

He smiles at Clary next and she smirks at the both of them before leaving to go find Jace and Izzy.

Alec hands Magnus a cup of what can only be their horrible punch, but he takes it anyway. He has no idea how Alec could’ve possibly heard Raj over the music but he’s not going to ask. 

“Your boyfriend, am I?” He asks teasingly as Alec leads them to a less crowded corner of the room. 

Alec turns and steps into Magnus’ space. He’s already sweating, damp hair falling over his forehead and cheeks flushed from the heat. He smiles into his cup as he takes a long sip of his drink, Adam’s apple bobbing with it. He’s breathtaking.

“Yeah,” he says simply, “if you want.” 

Magnus presses closer, winding the arm holding his cup around Alec’s neck and leaning close enough that it would take only a slight dip of Alec’s head to connect their lips. 

“I absolutely want,” he says against Alec’s lips.

Alec kisses him in response.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you liked it! 
> 
> Come talk to me (I love talking to you guys)  
> Tumblr: [lightwormsiblings](https://lightwormsiblings.tumblr.com)  
> Twitter: [alistoney1](https://mobile.twitter.com/alistoney1)


End file.
